The gods quest
by mymockingjayprotectsme
Summary: Athena is an ordinary girl, that is, until she meets Hermes and takes her into a whole new world where gods, godess' and demigods actually exist! Along with that, she also gets to know that she's not so ordinary JUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE-

"Athena Alexis Smith, would you care to explain to the class the answer?" She turned and saw smugly staring her down. She glanced at the problem and with the most innocent smile She could muster said, "why mister Doyle, the answer is clearly x equals 17.6", she tried hard not to snicker when a look of surprised passed across his face. It would never stop amusing her when people did that. Ever since she was young she could figure out a problem right when she was looking at it, she didn't know how to explain it, it just happened. Some people told her it was a gift, others hated her for it. Athena just learned to use it at least as possible. She didn't like the attention anyways, but, her parents were always worried that Athena was anti- social. But Actually, that wasn't the case. She didn't like everyone, but she also didn't dislike everyone either. But since most considered her a freak, she mostly kept to herself.

She always finished her work at the beginning of class, it got annoying sometimes but she liked looking out the window anyways. She knew every shape, every figure and every shadow, outside, but today, she could tell something was off. Next to her favorite tree (Billy she liked to call him) there was something on the ground, it was rectangular, and resembled a book bag, but she wasn't sure. During lunch, she would go check, it was after all where she spent all of her lunches, it wasn't as if she could miss a day without Billy. She was deducting what the strange shape was when Mr. Doyle interrupted her thoughts for the second time that day " miss Smith, I know you just love spending time with me, but you have to attend lunch", Athena frowned, she would have heard the bell, she had extraordinary hearing, she wouldn't miss it even if she had music blasting in her ears. But as she turned, she saw that all her classmates were gone. She frowned once more but gathered her stuff and left the torturous class.

She walked outside and noticed that only a few kids were around and wondered were everyone went. She passed by the cafeteria and noticed that all the other kids were inside. That struck her as weird, only the "geeks and nerds" stayed in the cafeteria, but there they were all inside, as if it was something to he did everyday. She looked up when she felt a fat drop on her cheek, and smiled. Athena looked up and saw the gloomy clouds surrounding the school, Now she knew why everyone was inside. She felt more fat drops fall and continued to billy. Billy was an amazing willow, with a dense foliage that made all the other trees look dry in comparison.

When she got to her tree, she sat on a little pile of leaves she used as a cushion, and looked at the rain falling around her. She was mildly protected from it, thanks to billy but rain still managed to get her. Athena didn't mind though, she loved rain, especially the smell it left when it went away. Athena hadn't noticed that the mysterious object was laying only a few feet away until she heard the little splashes the rain made when they landed on the worn out leather. She started at the bag for a few moments before actually grabbing it, saving it from the rain. She looked around for any sign of its owner, but there was none. She was secretly glad that it was a book bag, because that meant her assumptions were correct. She looked at the little seal that allowed the owner to open the bag, and noticed it was a small shoe with wings on either side, 'that's weird' she thought , she had never seen a logo like that in town. The logo was worn, clearly the bag had sentimental value since it was clearly very old. She was just beginning to open the bag when she heard "Didn't they ever teach you to not touch other people's property?" Directly above her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO-**

She was just starting to look up when a boy _literally_ jumped down from the tree, not _that's_ not something you see every day. " The names Hermes and I think, that's my bag your snooping in" "I was trying to figure out to whom I could return the bag, that's all" she replied, a half-truth not so bad.

The boy- _Hermes _she reminded herself, did _not need to know that she was actually going to see who the heck he was, and what he was doing here; this town was small and sure, it had some interesting stuff... If you liked history museums which was the only thing in town and to do, other than the old cinema that was slowly falling apart, mind you and the park, if you could call it that._

The boy raised his eyebrows, but said nothing, just simply took a seat next to me. Well, he started out sitting but a minute later he was laying down staring at the leaves above. "Apple?" She turned to look at him and saw that he did, in fact have an apple. Actually, he had two bright red apples. Although it didn't matter, Athena was wondering how he got it, it was not Apple season, for winter was speeding in, and once it started, it took a millennium to leave. She accepted the apple, but studied the boy in suspicion and wonder. He had golden hair and hazel eyes, a weird combination mind you, since people everywhere around had dark colored hair. From which place had he come from?

"Look, honey, I know I'm beautiful, but c'mon can you at lease try not not openly gawk at my godly structure?" She scoffed and replied "Please, I would never go for a blond, especially an arrogant one, never mind I would never go for anyone, these humans disgust me including you" joking around with him was easy, his easy going nature put her at ease, how she wished everyone else were like that, everyone in her town was a stuck up prick in her opinion.

Hermes puffed up his chest and deepened his voice "Human? I am surely not a human, for I am a god! Fear me! You foolish goddess! You dare taunt the mighty Hermes, destroyer of worlds?" She laughed so hard she feared her lungs would collapse on her.

"Okay, okay, let's get serious though, I'm going to pee myself if you keep at it" Hermes sat criss-cross and saluted me and gave me a gruff 'yes ma'am'. She rolled her eyes but continued "why are you here?" Hermes made a wounded gesture and got in a fatal position "Athena! I just got here and you already want me to leave? I am measly here to enjoy your quality movies, and enjoy your wonderful park." "Puh-leaze that is the most terrible lie I have ever heard! I would make you continue but I have to leave I have books to read and fencing practice so later 'destroyer of worlds'.Thank god we have testing schedule today because I couldn't have stranded much longer in there, Peace Hermes." And with that she left him there,

4 hours later she was laying In bed exhausted, fencing always left her like that, but she loved the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. Athena had never lost, but she knew she could be defeated, she was just had to wait for some competition to arrive. Athena though about all that happened to her that day and remembered about her pleasant lunch with Hermes that day. She thought back to her conversation with him and her stomach dropped. She had never told Hermes her names, but she clearly remembered that he said it. The stranger knew her name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

She woke up In the middle of the night. She hadn't been dreaming so she knew that, that was not what started her. She lay there as if a clue would just pop from under her bed. Tap-tap. She looked outside her window and almost screamed, Hermes was standing outside her window at night, mind you and tapping on her window. Yeah she though he was a cool dude but this was not okay. She slipped her hand next to her bed and slowly pulled out a knife she had hidden in a crack in the wooden drawer next to her bed. She was prepared for anything, after all she just met him, and did not trust him. At all. he knew her name, but she never told him and now she couldn't help but notice that he had been in her exact place during lunch, he could've been anywhere else. Had someone sent him to kill her? Sure, she wasn't the most liked girl, but did someone hate her so much that they would kill her? Certainly not. But, then what did he want?

She slipped the knife under her covers and tucked it in the waistband of her shirts before getting up. She slowly walked to the window, ready for him to try anything. She opened the window and simply stared at him waiting for an answer, an attack something! Just to get this over with. Then she could go back to sleep. "C'mon I'm bored lets go walk around" she stared at him to see if he was joking, he clearly wasn't. Actually he looked why? "and why would I do this?" He smiled impatiently and said "it will be fun! I promise!" His eyes kept darting everywhere and it was making her nervous which was also making her hand twitch for her knife.

"How do I know you don't just want to drag me to into the woods to kill me?" At that he locked his eyes on mine and started laughing, when he noticed she wasn't playing around he got serious "Athena, I would never hurt you, just please come, it won't be for long. I promise" something about his manner told me something was wrong, so yes she went with him. But with her knife too, of course. Just in case.

They walked in silence for about 20 minutes, she could tell something was making him nervous. Another 5 minutes later they turned another corner and he grabbed her and squished them in a tight space between buildings. She was about to protest when he placed his finger on his lips, showing her the universal, shut up motion. She obliged quietly, but only because the fierceness in his eyes surprised her and she wanted to know why they heck they were in a cramped space at midnight and she knew attitude would not help her cause. Also, lack of sleep made her cranky.

A slight movement caught her eye and she stared there to make sure she wasn't imagining things. When Athena had yet to see movement, she turned to see Hermes to ask him if he saw it, but knew the answer when she found him glaring hard at the spot where she had just seen the movement at. And sure enough, a few seconds later two people emerged and kept going forward, she turned to Hermes and asked a silent question.

He just nodded his head and put his finger to his lips again. But he grabbed her wrist and took me a lot the opposite direction of the people.

When they finally got to the destination, Athena was amazed. It was a beautifully old gothic church. It was abandoned and falling apart, but she still saw the beauty in it. But what surprised her was that, she have lived here all her life and not once had she seen this church, but Hermes found it and had probably been here for only weeks. Which raised her suspicions again.

"Okay enough of this silence. It's bothering me, I need answers and now. What are you really doing here, how do you know my name, Because I am positive I never told you and who the heck were those people and why did you hide us from them"

He sighed and answered, honesty in his eyes, "Athena, I've been sent her to protect you, those people want to harm you. And they've been watching your house for an entire week."


End file.
